Harry Potter and the Slasher's Fandom
by Bluemchenblatt
Summary: Sometimes you wonder... what if Harry and his friends as well as enemies were real? What would they say about all the Slash spread in the World Wide Web? here comes the answer...
1. Harry Potter is disgusted

First story: **Harry Potter** is disgusted

Harry was disgusted.

More than disgusted.

He couldn't stop himself from shouting: "What the heck!?" what gathered him a look from the librarian.

He stared at another fanfiction opening on his monitor. He had read just the first two lines.

"Harry, what's the problem?" Ron bowed over Harry's shoulder and took a look.

"Eeeeergkuuurks."

That was all he was able to tell about what he saw written in the document.

Hermione looked up from her studies. "Boys, can't you be quite, please?"

"Hermi, you'd never say something like what you said if you had seen THIS!" Ron protested and pointed with a disgusted grimace on his face at the monitor.

Hermione sighed and stood up. "Show me, morons."

She read a few lines and stared at Ron and Harry who watched her. "It's not true, is it?"

The expression of unbelieving was written on her face, she looked kind of blank, too.

She read another few lines and gasped. "Harry, how much have you read?"

Harry shot her a nervous look. "Just the first two lines of the page." he answered.

"That's good." whispered Hermione ecstatically. Ron bowed over Harry's shoulder and read on – he was too curious and than: "Uuurrrgkruuuurbklgkgkrrrgk." A sound as if he was going to vomit. Some other students killed them in their minds while glancing dangerously to the three friends. The Slytherin's table seemed to watch them and someone told a joke. Probably it was –as always- Malfoy. They burst out in giggles, almost laughter, but they tried to stay calm as people where quite stressed these days.

Harry looked up at Hermione and Ron. "But there's no way to be worse than what I read…"

Ron shot him a dark look: "Trust me, Harry, there's." Harry was intrigued.

Hermione turned away from the personal computer. "It's madness. Why did they introduce PCs to us? And with flat rate and DSL and all this speed stuff… who needs it anyway? I wonder how they made it possible, because NORMAL electric stuff still isn't working anyway." She reminded them about all the little specialities of Hogwarts and it's surrounding area. "By the way, no one than a few of the muggle students use them and only for playing. When they're more than totally bored." She shot Harry a strict glance. He felt guilty; they actually were in the library to look up for their homework and to learn. Still, he read the whole story while she was talking.

Ron recovered from the shock. "Hey, I'm curious what HE would say about it." He glanced over the library to the Slytherins.

Instantly Hermione turned around: "You wouldn't show it to him, would you?"

Ron grinned: "He's exactly the brat as in real life and the action wouldn't please him…"

Hermione had a severe voice: "He would say that's all muggles… mudblood as he calls them… are able to do. Write totally unrealistic and freaky stuff."

Ron had a totally different view: "He wouldn't dare to show it to someone, he couldn't bare the laughter, even Slytherins would distance from him and make jokes… maybe he would stop to be such a prat."

Harry cleared his throat. "Erm… may I say something?"

Hermione was angry and asked in a bitchy way: "What?"

"I'm totally on your side, Hermione." He tried to calm her down.

"What!?" Ron wasn't pleased. "Why again?"

"May I remember you, Ron my dear." Ron blushed as Hermione called him that way teasingly. "That our lovely friend Harry is the other protagonist of the story."

Ron's blush had now the shade of a really, really deep red, almost crimson.

"Oh… erm, I'm sorry Harry." It was his turn to clear his throat. "Really."

Harry nodded. "You were just taken away by the thought you could tease him _a bit_, I know." Harry stroked his hair with his hand. "That was my first thought, too." He admitted. He pointed to some papers the printer spat out a few minutes ago and blushed.

Hermione looked from Harry to Ron, sat down with some noise and took her book into her lap. "Both of you should be ashamed, Harry, you're totally right to blush."

The boys looked at each other, grinned and tried to forget how annoyed the other protagonist would be if he KNEW…


	2. And you still think about it, don't you?

Second story: **And** you still think about it, don't you?

Ron was quite thoughtful when they went back to the Great Hall to eat something. He wasn't paying attention when Hermione and Harry chatted. If he had been listening he would talk passionately with them, because their chat was dealing with Quidditch! Exactly, about the next Quidditch match. And Ron wasn't paying attention…  
"Ron, haven't you finished the Potion homework yet?" asked Hermione who was sure he worried over the ingredients to this nasty potion Professor Snape told them to write about.

"Uh?" Ron shrugged. "No, no… I have finished it … I wrote too much." He told her rough. Hermione and Harry, each of them, rose an eyebrow – Ron and finished homework? Long before they need to give it to their teacher? And than POTIONS? With SNAPE?

"I didn't do it on purpose." Mumbled Ron.

"Ron, are you okay?" Hermione's voice was full of anxiety.

"O'course I am." He gave her a little snort. "I was so occupied with my thoughts, I just didn't realise I was ready already and wrote some more inches."

Harry ran into Hermione who immediately stopped.

"Some more inches?" She watched him suspiciously. "Oh Ron! Don't tell me… no, tell me… **And** you still think about this muggle-writings, don't you?"

Ron pardonably grinned. "I was just wondering if there was no other way to hand it to our 'dear friend' without making Harry feel uncomfortable." He gave a little chuckle. "The expressions on your faces are WONDERFUL! I should run away - fast!" He gave speed and they ran after him. "Yeah, I was quite hungry." He excused himself for behaving this way as people stared at him wondering when he sped into the Great Hall.

"Still hungry because they cannot feed you at home?" He heard a voice behind him and wheeled around. Harry and Hermione chuckled. "YOUR expression is wonderful NOW." They took him by the hand and led him to the table. "We're sorry, Ron." She said softly and gave him an adorable smile. He blushed and muttered: "It… it's okay." Harry gave him another grin and a twinkle and collapsed afterwards chuckling – fell of his chair and was lying laughing under the table.

It was time to feed yourself, therefore all people disappeared from the library. Not all people. Almost all people. A group of Slytherins was still there. Draco Malfoy stood up and went slowly towards the computer, aware not to touch it. "Let's see what they've done." But the monitor was black, the computer off. The printer gave a noise. Pansy Parkinson bowed over the printer: "Draco, there's some paper with a printed text." He gave her a sharp look. Wasn't she able to make a proper sentence? Printed text. He snorted. "Oh! There's your name here!" she cried in amazement. "What?" Draco's eyes narrowed. "Give it to me." His voice was cold, low, sharp… She handed the paper to Draco. Draco's eyes ran fast over the first lines, some Slytherins behind him started to read, too. He wheeled around and said furiously: "I'll read it on my own."


	3. The other front is silent

Third story: **The** other front is silent

Harry realised, while they went back to the library, teasing Ron about the potions homework that he printed one of the stories they found. "Oh no!", he gasped and Ron and Hermione turned intrigued towards him. "What's up, Harry?"

"I forgot I printed one story out and we left it by the printer!"

"Don't exaggerate – who would take it?" Ron questioned Harry's fears.

They entered the library and stepped to the computer. A terrified expression showed on Harry's face and slightly panicked he started to search for the story around the printer, under the table, around the whole place. "No…" whispered Hermione. "It's not gone, is it?"  
Ron watched his friend's behaviour quite amused: "Who could've taken it?" Hermione glanced over to Ron and he felt uncomfortable. "Why do you stare at me, 'Mione?" His voice sounded irritated. Harry got up and stared at Ron, too. "Oh… no! No. no, no. I don't have it. I did NOT take it!" He tried to convince his friends. "Eh. Ron is right. He hasn't taken it, 'Mione." "Sure?" she still doubted.  
"He has been the whole bunch of time with us – did you notice any kind of paper? And when we left it was still here, right?" He pointed at the desk. Hermione sighed. "Yes, you're right. Of course. Sorry, Ron. But I thought, maybe you. You thought about the stories and how to use them against HIM that I was quite convinced… "  
"You know, 'Mione, you don't have to explain yourself."

Draco sat above the story.

"What's this stuff about?" Pansy entered the room –without knocking. "First of all it's none of your business, second who invited you to come into my room and third to join me?" Draco shot her an angry look. Pansy grimaced. "Thanks, Draco. I thought we were kind of… a couple, you know." And offended she left the room. "We're no couple… we're, but till Potter appeared." Draco mumbled again in the story.

After a few minutes other Slytherins heard a laugh in Malfoy's room. "Wonderful. Potter-attractive???" Draco gave a snort. "_Draco felt attracted by Harry's tan, his strong arms, the muscles, never seen in the clothes, this ugly clothes Harry always wore, because they weren't tight enough… _" He chuckled. "His clothes are really awful. So far it's right." He stared at the sentence one more. Tried to imagine how far it described the _real_ Potter. He muffled.

A few more minutes he spent in silence.

"_In the clothes Draco bought him, Harry looked quite different. They were tight and they looked just… awful. But awful good. Harry's green eyes laid upon Draco's face. Draco looked straight into Harry's eyes. They were amazing. He was caught. _" Draco realised he never actually looked into Harry's eyes. His face, yes – but his eyes? Always just watched the face. The scar. He gave another snort. "_He spotted the feelings, emotions deep down in this eyes. Not the fast passing emotions you could read on Harry's face, written for everyone to read, but the feelings of loneliness and pain, suffering... and … Draco wondered… he found hate, too. _" Eyes, opened in amazement, he stared at this sentence. "HATE? He's just a little ignorant mudblood-lover!"

Time passed.

"Malicious. Nasty… hoo… that quite fits my way of thinking. And doing." He raised an eyebrow. "But really… which stupid muggle thinks I may do this with…" he spat the name: "_Potter_!?!" He hesitated and added: "But I have to admit, they got my way."

Reading on, he started to understand why this Draco Malfoy in the text was attracted by Potter. He didn't realise he started to feel kind of attracted to Potter, too. How he nodded when the author wrote what Draco would do next, what he would touch and what he adored about Harry.


	4. Slasher's fandom is characters in real l...

Fourth story: **Slasher's Fandom** is characters real life fantasy

Draco fell asleep over the text about Harry and him, just when he finished to read.

It was dark outside the Gryffindor Tower and Harry, Ron and Hermione where still awake. Harry really worried about the place the story was now. "Don't worry." Hermione told him. "Maybe someone was just there and thought it would be funny to throw away what you've printed." "But 'Mione! What if the story will be in the Great Hall pinned on the wall? Or someone would pin it to the board in the Common Room. Or another Common Room. Or at the entrance. Or…" Harry could've found much more ways. Ron, too. "Harry, maybe Malfoy reads it and thinks you've written it.!" He giggled.

"Ron?" "Yeah?" he still giggled. "You really didn't hand this story to Malfoy or something?" "Of course not." He giggled on. "But the thought of Malfoy reading it, thinking HARRY wrote it… HARRY. YOU, Harr' about… HIM." Now Ron laid on the floor laughing. Some other students, still struggling with homework or studies watched Ron confused. "It. Is. SO. FUNNY." Ron just couldn't stop. Hermione and Harry sighed and went to their bedrooms. Ron followed soon after. "Harry, you're not mad at me, are you?" he asked. "I wouldn't think it quite funny myself, too, when it was me in the story." He agreed.

The next morning was a bright one.

"Uhhh…." Draco woke up. All his bones seemed to ache. He remembered his dreams. All about Potter and what he could do to him. How he could threaten him and how frighten him. Draco blinked. How to frighten him in a very _sexual_ way. Draco blinked again. What? Did he really dream about how to… how to... . He watched down. "Oh no."  
As Pansy came in he tried to hide his body. Pansy giggled. "Did you dream about me?" she had forgotten they had a struggle. Draco blushed. In a very cute kind of way.

"Erm…"

She kissed him. "You should change your yesterday's dress and take a shower. See you at breakfast." She smiled, waved and was away.

Draco looked down again. Blinked. Realised he slept on paper. "That's just the fault of this story. This has nothing to do with me." He told to relax himself and went to take a shower…

Harry woke up quite late. He had have really mad dreams this night. He realised soon after he dreamt about Malfoy. Malfoy doing something very… something that made him very, very horny. He blushed. "Hey Harry!" It was Ron. "There's nothing in the Common Room. So come and let's go and grab some breakfast, okay? Hermione told me there's nothing in the Great Hall either. No one asked her weird questions about you so this seems to be quite okay. Just a joke to put away your papers."

Harry relaxed and stood up.

Ron grinned: "Doesn't look as if you were thinking and dreaming about Malfoy this night."

A blush spread over Harry's face, especially because he HAS HAD dreams about Malfoy.

"Potter. You're on my way."

An icy voice. Harry turned. There was Dra… Malfoy. Malfoy didn't scan his face. Somehow this time he looked directly into Harry's eyes.   
Harry and Draco were caught in each others eyes.

Suddenly both knew, each other read this story, too, they turned red –this scenes in the story!- and …

Hermione took Harry. "No time to set up a fight. You're red with anger, Harry, don't get upset by his ways."

Almost the same words were shared between Pansy and Draco.

Both boys knew, each other took with his eyes a deep look into the other boy's soul –and this will never ever be forgiven. The fight would never ever be over. Never ever.


End file.
